Sparta (magazine)
ΣPARTA (ISSN 1751-0007) magazine, is a semiannual educational periodical dedicated to the ancient Spartan and Greek history, with a readership that mainly represent teachers, historians, re-enactors and other individuals interested in the history of ancient Greece. The magazine is published by Markoulakis Publications, a UK based publishing company, in association with the Nottingham Trent University. It is mainly distributed in the United Kingdom, but also it was marketed throughout Europe, Canada and the USA. The magazine was initially appeared as an open source (OA) journal entitled Sparta's Journal (ISSN 1747-0005) in 2004. The first print issue of ΣPARTA had cover-date in June 2006. Editorial The periodical's editorial board was first established by the publisher and owner Nikolaos Markoulakis and soon afterwords Mr. Paul Houston and the author Jon E. Martin joined the board of the Sparta's Journal in 2004. In June 2006 a new board was established accepting additional members. Currently the board is as follows: * Creative Director & Publisher: Nikolaos Markoulakis * Managing Editor: Robert Montgomerie * Associate Editor: Aikaterini-Iliana Rassia * Assistant Editor: Jon Edward Martin * News Editor: Panagiota Markoulaki * Art Director: Nikos Venios * Advisory Editor: Paul Houston * Technical & Production Manager: Nikolaos Markoulakis * Academic Advisors: Professor P. J. Rhodes & Col. Rose Mary Sheldon * Legal Advisor: Philip Clarke Volume 2 no. 1 2006 * Sparta: First Beginnings (2006) Montgomerie, Robert, vol.2 (1) pp.4 - 12. * Demaratus: Spartan king & exile (2006) Houston, Paul, vol.2 (1) pp. 13 - 20. * Leonidas: His Age of Death (2006) Markoulakis, Nikolaos, vol.2 (1) pp. 22 - 23. * The Spin on Sparta (2006) Martin, E.Jon, vol.2 (1) pp. 24 - 26. * Cleomenes: A controversial king (2006) Montgomerie, Robert, vol.2 (1) pp. 27 - 52. Volume 2 no. 2 2006 * Plato and Sparta: An Introduction (2006) Markoulakis, Nikolaos, vol.2 (2) pp. 3 - 8. * Sparta and the Delphic Oracle in 491/0 B.C. (2006) Montgomerie, Robert, vol.2 (2) pp. 9 - 13. * Hellenic Weapons and Warfare (2006) Milner, David, vol.2 (2) pp. 14 - 28. * The Early Causes of the Peloponnesian War (2006) Montgomerie, Robert, vol.2 (2) pp. 29 - 31. Volume 3 no. 1 2007 * Environmental ethos in Archaic Lakonia: interpreting the pottery iconography of the 6th century B.C. (2007) Markoulaki, Panagiota, vol.3 (1) pp. 3 - 7. * In The Footsteps Of Brasidas (2007) Quartley, Nick, vol.3 (1) pp. 8 - 15. * Misunderstanding Sparta (2007) Houston, Paul, vol.3 (1) pp. 16 - 22. * The Real Causes of the Peloponnesian War (2007) Tsoukalidis, Edward, vol.3 (1) pp. 23 - 31. * Why we should remember Leonidas? (2007) Markoulakis, Nikolaos, vol.3 (1) pp. 32 - 37. Volume 3 no. 2 2007 * Grand Strategy: Sparta’s theory on security (2007) Markoulakis, Nikolaos., vol.3 (2) pp. 3 - 5. * Winning Hearts and Minds (2007) Montgomerie, Robert., vol.3 (2) pp. 6 - 8. * The Menelaion (2007) Montgomerie, Robert. vol.3 (2) pp. 9 - 12. * Doric Crete and Sparta, the home of Greek Philosophy (2007) Wheeler, W Lindsay., vol.3 (2) pp. 13 - 22. * Two sides to every story: a tale of love and hate on a Lakonian stele (2007) Anderson, JaneE.A., vol.3 (2) pp. 23 - 28. Volume 4 no. 1 2008 * Spartan orators? The ancients thought not! (2008) Montgomerie, Robert., vol.4 (1) pp. 3 - 5. * The Hoplite Experience (2008) Porporis, Athanasios., vol.4 (1) pp. 6 - 11. * Greco-Persian Wars 490-480 B.C.: Religious Dynamics (2008) Queenan, Elisa., vol.4 (1) pp. 12 - 24. * Spartan Army Organization (2008) Martin, Jon E., vol.4 (1) pp. 25 - 34. * The terms of the Thirty Years’ Peace (2008) Tsoukalides, Edwards., vol.4 (1) pp. 35 - 39. Volume 4 no. 2 2008 * Cult Practice Of a Pompe in the Imperial Age: S.E.G. XI.923 (2008) Gorrini, Maria Elena; Calandra, Elena. vol.4 (2) pp. 3 - 22. * The Romanization of Sparta and the mosaic of Sol-Invictus (2008) Rassia, Aikaterini Iliana., vol.4 (2) pp. 23 - 32. * Down and Almost Out in Classical Sparta: the Inferiors and the Disenfranchised (2008) Tsoukalidis, Edward., vol.4 (2) pp. 33 - 36. * The agoge: What did the Romans think of it? (2008) Montgomerie, Robert., vol.4 (1) pp. 37 - 38. British Library Record(s) *Σparta: Journal of Ancient Spartan and Greek history (ISSN 1751-0007) *Sparta's Journal (ISSN 1747-0005) External links * Citation Records by GetCited.org * ΣPARTA & Sparta's Journal Content Archives Category:British magazines Category:History magazines Category:History journals Category:Sparta Category:Ancient Greece Category:Laconia Category:Publications established in 2004